


Kylo's Kiss II

by KyloKilo (aprilreign)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Art, F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 11:32:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11554317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprilreign/pseuds/KyloKilo
Summary: Fanart To my First Reylo Fic XD!





	Kylo's Kiss II

**Author's Note:**

> Interrogation room scene from Star Wars The Force Awakens.

 

**"May I?"**

**She opens her hazel eyes. "What?" She asks with a slight quaver in her voice.**

**"Kiss you?"**  

 


End file.
